


New Marijois

by moonpoolfire



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpoolfire/pseuds/moonpoolfire
Summary: Doflamingo has a conversation with Trebol about his old 'family' and Marijois.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 4





	New Marijois

I said I killed her first.  
She was like us, it wasn't her fault we left Mariejois, but she was weak. So I killed her first.  
Slowly, gently, poisoning her food in small doses until she could not leave her bed -- sleeping, gently, then gone.  
Cora howled. Father howled, whimpered like a baby.  
I hated him. I still hate him.  
I said I killed him too. You know I did.  
I took the gun you gave me, the only holy thing you ever gave me, and I killed him.  
Cora howled, whimpering like a baby, and he left.  
I left.  
Then he came back.  
So I stained the snow with feathers.  
But he did not cry and whimper. So much like him, like his father, but he grinned.  
So much like me. So much like Mariejois.  
You see, Trebol?


End file.
